Kuroko No Basuke - Le retour d'un monstre
by Chword
Summary: Un vieil ami d'enfance de Riko et Jupei revient des USA pour participer à la prochaine coupe du monde, Comment réagira ces deux là et tout le reste de l'équipe devant la venue de ce génie du Basket-ball. Ceci est juste basé sur le basket sans yaoi avec un peu de Riko X OC.
1. L'arrivée d'un monstre

OS KNB :

Des bruits de chaussures qui crissent envahissent le gymnase vide. Le bruit d'un ballon qui entre dans un filet, tel un fouet qui claque résonne dans la salle. Un homme se tient, debout avec un ballon de basket à la main sur l'immense D bleu présent sur le parquet. Il s'agit du Logo de son école, l'université de Duke en Caroline du nord. Il est également affiché en grand sur les murs blancs.

D'un mouvement fluide, il passe le ballon orange entre ses jambes puis derrière son dos avant d'armer son tir et d'envoyer le projectile vers le panier mais contrairement au dernier, celui-ci touche l'arceau et rebondit au loin.

Encore en position de tir, le bras droit tendu avec le poignet cassé, un gros bip aigu résonne lui indiquant que cet exercice est fini.

Le corps parsemé de gouttes de sueur, le joueur à la peau matte passe la main droite dans ses cheveux noirs dans un style dégradé afro mi-long.

-Très bien, William. Maintenant, tu vas me faire des suicides à fond pendant deux minutes. Lui demande son entraineur, un homme dans la quarantaine de type caucasien.

Légèrement ennuyé par cet exercice, il acquiesce en silence avant de se mettre en place sur la ligne de touche du terrain. Au coup de sifflet de l'homme en tenue de sport, le chronomètre démarre ainsi que la course effrénée de l'homme aux yeux vert émeraude. Il atteint la première ligne et reviens à celle du départ puis court vers la deuxième et ainsi de suite de plus en plus loin.

Au bout d'un moment, ses jambes deviennent lourdes et font mal mais le bip salvateur du gymnase lui permet de finir cet entrainement de l'enfer.

-Vraiment, celui qui a inventé ça. C'est un sadique… S'exprime William au sol, les mains derrière lui avec le visage tourné vers le plafond, avec pour objectif de récupérer son souffle.

-Hahaha, peut-être mais en tout cas, c'est très efficace pour améliorer la vitesse de pointe et l'endurance. Sur ces mots, l'entraineur qui prend sur son temps de sommeil pour aider William voit le coach de l'équipe franchir les portes du terrain d'entrainement. Tu peux prendre une pause.

L'entraineur accueille le coach juste avant qu'ils entendent un ballon qui entre dans un panier. Ils se rendent compte qu'il s'agit de William qui s'entraine au tir, même au repos, il joue.

-Beaucoup le considère comme un génie mais il travaille énormément. Son entraineur semble être content de son éthique de travail.

-Même si tu en es un, il faut savoir persévérer dans l'effort pour réussir. Suite à ça, le coach se permet d'interrompre la séance de tir libre de son étudiant en première année.

Le jeune homme rejoint les deux adultes au bord du terrain avec un ballon posé sur sa hanche. Il se demande ce que peut bien lui vouloir le coach aussi tard dans la soirée.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Coach ? Demande gentiment William accompagné d'un geste de la tête comme signe de respect.

-Oui, de remporter la victoire lors de la prochaine édition de la coupe du monde. Mike Krzyzewski, surnommé coach K, confirme ce que pense son joueur. Je reviens d'une réunion avec les autres entraineurs. Tu fais partie de la délégation américaine pour la prochaine coupe du monde, celle des U-19. Félicitation.

-Merci beaucoup. L'élève remercie l'adulte avant de retourner à son entrainement.

-Il n'a pas l'air très enjoué. Remarque l'entraineur auprès du Coach, tous les deux en train d'observer le jeune homme enfiler ses tirs comme des perles.

-Il est habitué. C'est déjà sa troisième coupe du monde. Il joue au niveau international depuis ses treize ans. Explique Coach K, lui qui s'est bien renseigné sur cet enfant.

-Il est quand même hors du commun.

-C'est très triste. L'homme d'un âge avancé capte l'attention de l'entraineur. C'est sûr qu'il possède un talent certain et que sa présence en NBA est déjà assurée alors qu'il n'a que dix-sept ans. Mais être trop doué dans un domaine n'est pas bon pour un enfant. Depuis qu'il est ici, je ne l'ai jamais vu faire autre chose. Ni même juste sortir avec un enfant ou s'intéresser à une demoiselle de son âge. Son seul ami est son ballon.

Le jeune homme en question se tient juste debout, à dribbler son ballon comme un enfant qui vient juste de découvrir ce sport.

-Du coup, où se déroule la compétition cette fois-ci ?

-Au Japon.

Cette réponse attire les oreilles de William qui accourt auprès des deux autres hommes avec son ballon sous le bras. Ses yeux scintillent de mille feux.

-C'est vrai, Coach K ?! Ce dernier est un peu surpris de la différence d'attitude mais confirme d'un geste de la tête.

L'adolescent donne son ballon à son entraineur avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse du gymnase.

-Il faut que je passe un appel ! Pouvez-vous ranger tout ça pour moi s'il vous plait ?! Il ne laisse pas le temps aux hommes de lui répondre qu'il est déjà loin, très loin.

Le lendemain, dans le pays concerné.

-Vous ne trouvez pas l'attitude de l'entraineuse étrange ? Elle sautille de partout avec joie depuis hier. Questionne Koganei au reste de l'équipe.

Ils sont tous dans un cercle au milieu du terrain, à se demander le pourquoi du comment du comportement de Riko.

-Vous avez fait quelque chose pour qu'elle soit comme ça ? Kagami pose sa question envers ses ainés.

Ils réfléchissent mais ils n'ont rien fait d'étranges depuis plus d'une semaine, ils n'ont rien à voir avec cette histoire.

-Pourquoi vous êtes tous regroupés comme ça, les garçons ? Riko se trouve juste derrière eux avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

-On se demandait juste pourquoi vous étiez si heureuse.

-C'est parce que William vient me rendre visite ! Répond la jeune demoiselle avec une petite pirouette de patineuse.

-Quoi, William ? Ce William?! S'exclame Hyûga.

Riko se contente d'acquiescer d'un sourire avant de s'en aller, toute guillerette. Les autres hommes se regroupent de nouveau afin de faire un point sur la situation.

-William ? Donc il s'agit d'un homme. Qui peut-il être ?

-Le rival de Hyûga pour le cœur de Aida ?

-Ce n'est pas du tout ça, bande d'idiot. Réagit l'homme à lunette. Il est sûrement là pour la prochaine coupe du monde, c'est vrai qu'on l'organise mais c'est dans deux mois… Pourquoi il serait là aussi tôt ?

Hyûga commence à parler dans le vide sous les yeux incompréhensif de ses coéquipiers.

-Coupe du monde ? William ? Mais c'est quoi ce Charabia ?! Qu'on m'explique !

-Laisse moi éclairer ta lanterne. Teppei se charge de tout expliquer à Koganei et ceci n'est pas une mince affaire.

-William Blake Jr. Fils de l'ancien joueur professionnel de Basket William Blake. Un ancien joueur NBA qui est venu finir sa carrière au japon sous les couleurs de Tokyo. Son père a passé quelques années ici en tant que Joueur puis a fini par s'installer quelques années ensuite. C'est là qu'entre en jeu William. Il est né d'un père américain et d'une mère japonaise. Ce qu'il fait qu'il est ?

-Moitié américain, moitié japonais ! Répond avec énergie Koganei.

-C'est bien, tu suis ! Il a passé une partie de son enfance ici, à Tokyo. C'est lors d'un passage de son père au centre de Kagetora que Riko rencontra William. Les deux enfants se rapprocha très rapidement mais également avec Hyûga, qui lui aussi venait très souvent et vivait à côté. Mais très vite, l'écart de talent se fit voir et le père de William décida de repartir en Amérique afin que son fils puisse avoir une véritable culture et un environnement pour que le basket de son fils s'éclore.

Tous sont époustouflés par l'histoire. Le garçon semble être un joueur incroyable.

-C'est un monstre. Déjà enfant, il surclassait certains adultes venus s'entrainer dans le centre. J'ai pas envie d'imaginer son niveau aujourd'hui. Hyûga se voit déjà recevoir des fessées de son ami.

-Il m'a l'air très intéressant votre gars ! Vivement qu'il apparaisse ! S'exclame Kagami, excité en tapant son ballon de basket.

Pendant que les garçons essayent de savoir si Kagami possède une chance de vaincre l'homme venu d'Amérique. Aida Riko et son père, Kagetora sont en route pour récupérer William.

-Pas besoin de t'exciter autant, on va croire que tu vas lui sauter dessus dès que tu l'apercevras.

-Papa !

Le père rigole à plein poumon alors qu'il finit de se garer dans une place couverte du Parking de l'aéroport. Les deux se dirigent vers le point principal du bâtiment. Aida est bien plus pressée et anxieuse que son père.

-Alors, alors ? L'arrivée de son avion est dans… Ah, il est déjà arrivé.

-C'est parce que tu es trop lent, papa ! C'est par là ! S'exclame Riko qui se presse d'aller en direction de l'étage des arrivées.

Son père soupire. Il est trop vieux pour faire autant d'exercice. Une fois au bon étage, pas besoin de chercher davantage. Une immense foule est amassée aux portes de sortie. Certainement pour la même personne que les deux nouveaux arrivants.

-Il est incroyablement populaire.

-Bien sûr, c'est le joueur vedette de la sélection américaine. Il est à deux doigts d'être en NBA. Mais franchement, il ne va jamais me voir. Je suis bien trop petite.

Kagetora sourit en voyant l'attitude de sa fille. Il doit avouer qu'il est également pressé de voir le jeune garçon qu'il a quelques fois entrainé quand il était au Japon.

Après avoir joué des coudes. Elle finit par atteindre le devant de la foule, au même niveau que les journalistes.

-Il arrive !

Les portes en verres s'ouvrent et laisse apparaitre un jeune homme de très grande taille. La peau mate. Ses yeux cachés par une lunette de soleil dans un style aviateur.

« Pas mal. Il doit bien faire ses deux mètres et quatre-vingt-dix kilos » pense Kagetora de loin mais ce doit être plus impressionnant de plus près.

Chose que confirme Aida, elle qui n'est vraiment pas loin de lui.

-G-grand, très grand.

Mais la chose qui la surprend le plus, ce sont ses bras. L'envergure qu'il possède est impressionnante.

-Alors c'est ça. Un joueur NBA. Un jeune journaliste exprime sa pensée sans le vouloir.

Riko peut comprendre la surprise du public. Un homme comme lui ne passe que très rarement. Seul Murasakibara peut rivaliser avec lui sur la taille. Je ne saurais dire sur son poids avec sa veste mais il semble être plus frèle.

-Monsieur Blake Jr. Déjà bienvenue au Japon. Commence un journaliste en direction du joueur. Votre sélection n'arrive que dans deux semaines. Pourquoi venir bien plus tôt ? Profiter du pays ?

William retire ses lunettes de soleil et les mets dans la poche de sa veste bleu et blanche, à l'effigie de son université.

-C'est une des raisons. Répond-t-il dans la langue du pays, qui surprend l'ensemble des personnes présentes ici. Mais je suis venu également pour profiter d'un peu de temps avec mes vieux amis japonais.

Son regard se pose sur Riko au moment où il finit de prononcer ses mots. Il lui adresse un petit sourire doux que réplique la jeune demoiselle.

L'américain donne quelques minutes pour répondre aux questions des Journalistes. Soudain, il se permet d'emprunter un micro avec l'autorisation du journaliste.

-Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attitude de Nash Gold Jr et de toute l'équipe Jabberwock en général. Les joueurs de street ont toujours tendance à aimer la provocation mais sur ce coup-là, ils ont exagéré. Je m'en excuse. William baisse la tête pour appuyer ses dires.

Le journaliste lui assure que ce n'est pas bien grave et qu'il devrait relever sa tête. Riko est rassurée. Il est aussi gentil que dans son enfance. Les questions fusent pendant encore quelques temps. Riko est fatiguée de rester debout et s'en est allée s'assoir sur un des sièges non loin de William. Son père est parti se prendre un truc à boire.

-Riko ! Tu as tellement grandi ! S'exclame William avec sa main droite qui caresse ses cheveux caramel. Tu es toujours aussi mignonne que quand on était petit !

Elle se rend compte encore plus qu'il possède vraiment de grandes mains. Pas aussi grande que celles de Teppei mais douce et chaleureuse.

-Tu as tellement grandi aussi.

-C'est ce qui arrive quand on mange et on dort ! Sur ces mots, le père de Riko revient de son achat.

-Tu as l'avoir d'avoir pris une taille ou deux. Plaisante Kagetora sur la taille démesurée de l'amie d'enfance de sa fille. C'est là qu'on voit que nous autres, les Japonais, sommes assez petits.

-Monsieur Aida ! Je suis content de vous revoir ! D'ailleurs, j'ai un cadeau pour vous ! Il se penche vers sa droite pour trifouiller dans son sac.

Mais il y a juste un petit hic, il ne porte rien.

…

-J'ai oublié de récupérer mon sac ! S'exclame-t-il avec ses mains sur sa tête avant de courir comme un dératé vers le carrousel à bagage pour essayer de récupérer le sien.

Une fois ses affaires personnelles en sa possession, il donne la bouteille d'alcool comme cadeau de bienvenue à l'adulte avant que la boisson ne soit confisquée de suite par la dame.

-Riko, donne-lui la bouteille de Whisky. J'ai dû demander à mon entraineur de me l'acheter, et j'ai supplié pour qu'il le fasse. Je n'ai pas l'âge pour en acheter là-bas. Explique William à l'arrière de la voiture de Kagetaro.

-J'ai dit non ! Riko reste imperméable à son ami qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis des années.

-Pas sympa. Du coup, tu n'auras pas ton cadeau ! S'exclame-t-il en croisant les bras.

D'un coup, les yeux de Riko scintillent et elle se retourne vers William.

-J'ai un cadeau ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

C'est au tour du jeune homme de faire la moue. Kagetora ricane légèrement avant de proposer à William de passer à la maison pour qu'il puisse poser ses affaires.

-C'est très gentil mais j'aimerais jouer un peu avant de rentrer. J'ai dormi dans l'avion et j'aimerais me dégourdir les jambes. Vous ne connaissez pas un bon terrain accessible de suite ?

-Viens au lycée. J'ai envie de te présenter l'équipe et Hyûga. Il va en faire une tête quand il va te voir.

William ricane légèrement puis tombe dans un silence alors qu'il se contente de voir le paysage défiler devant ses yeux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Tout va bien, vraiment. Je suis vraiment content d'être ici et de vous revoir. Le japon m'avait manqué dans un sens mais je ne sais pas. J'ai tellement vécu aux Etats-Unis que tout ça me semble inconnu. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un pays que je ne connais pas.

La route fut faite très rapidement et de suite, William se trouve dans l'enceinte de l'école de son ami.

-Bienvenue à l'école Seirin, Vainqueur du tournoi de cet hiver ! Riko est très fière de présenter son établissement à son ami.

William sourit à l'enthousiasme de la demoiselle.

-C'est qui cet homme ? Un étranger ? Prononce une lycéenne non loin qui passe près d'eux.

-Il est grand et beau ! Tu crois que c'est un mannequin ? Questionne son amie qui l'accompagne.

-Certainement mais je préfère Kise !

-C'est tout à fait mon style. Son teint mate des îles fait battre mon cœur. Dit-elle les mains jointes au niveau de sa poitrine et des cœurs dans les yeux.

William ricane, gentil comme il est, décide leur faire plaisir et fait un petit coucou en leur direction. Riko observe la scène, jalouse et prend l'oreille de l'homme pour l'emmener avec elle. Sur le chemin, il lui demande ce qu'elle lui a pris pour qu'elle agisse de cette manière.

-Tu voulais jouer au basket, non ?

-Oui, c'est vrai mais ça ne justifie pas le fait de se faire tirer par l'oreille.

C'est de cette façon qu'il se retrouve dans le gymnase de Seirin. Et c'est la première chose que les membres du club voient. Un grand bonhomme être mené à la baguette par une fille qui lui arrive au torse.

-Les gars ! Le voici ! Je vous présente William Blake Jr.

La première chose que se disent les champions, c'est à quel point c'est un homme soumis.

William se redresse et se présente aux autres hommes. La différence de taille se fait vite sentir et c'est quelque chose qu'ils remarquent. Que ce soit Kiyoshi ou Kagami, ils sont tous plus petits.

-Enchanté, Blake Jr. Kuroko apparait de nulle part pour se présenter, étant le seul à ne pas avoir dit proprement bonjour.

Le nouveau venu hurle de peur avant de calmer son cœur et reprendre contrôle de ses émotions. Cette fois ci, c'est Hyûga qui s'approche sans lui faire peur.

-Ça fait bien longtemps, William.

-Pareil, je suis content de voir que tu n'as pas changé.

-Tu aurais vu sa tête au début du lycée, tu ne dirais pas ça ! Ricane Aida en se rappelant de la tête de l'homme d'il y a quelques années. J'ai une photo, tu veux voir ?

-Ah oui ? Ça m'intéresse ! William s'approche de son amie d'enfance pour voir la fameuse tête en question.

-Non ! Crie Junpei avec l'espoir d'attraper le téléphone, mais sans compter sur les réflexes de Aida.

William rit de bon cœur. Alors qu'il assiste à la scène incongrue entre les deux autres, un ballon vole tout droit en sa direction. Il intercepte l'objet et le garde dans sa grande main.

-Ce serait bête de venir jusqu'ici sans jouer un peu. Ça te dit de leur montrer un petit un contre un à l'américaine ?

-Tu parles plutôt bien Anglais ? Tu viens des Etats-Unis ?

-Exact ! Alors tu acceptes mon défi ?!

-Pourquoi pas. Mais je viens tout droit de l'avion alors je vais pas être à mon meilleur niveau mais si je te conviens. Répond William en Japonais alors qu'il envoie le ballon envers Kagami. A toi la balle.

Sur ces paroles, William enlève sa veste bleue et blanche et l'envoie sur son sac.

-En vingt-et un ? Le gagnant garde la balle ? Propose Kagami alors qu'il dribble tandis que William entre dans le demi-terrain.

D'un geste, William propose de commencer à jouer alors qu'il se met en position de défense. Les genoux pliés et les bras écartés.

-Regardez son allonge ! Il est immense !

« Incroyable, on dirait qu'il garde tout le terrain » Pense kagami alors qu'il cherche un moyen d'atteindre le cercle.

Le rouquin commence à dribler entre ses jambes avant de partir sur sa main gauche. En tête de raquette, il entre en contact avec William qui reste en position sur lui. Mais par sa force, il arrive à passer l'épaule et finit par se faire une voie en direction du panier. Son adversaire le suit mais arrive trop tard pour arrêter Kagami qui est parti au dunk.

-Deux à zéro. Annonce Kagami alors qu'il retourne derrière la ligne de trois points.

-Je vois. Il joue comme ça…

William donne à nouveau le ballon au Lycéen. Ce dernier commence légèrement à sous-estimer le talent de la personne en face. Ou bien avoir trop confiance en ses propres capacités. Actuellement en triple-menace, il feinte le départ vers la gauche mais William ne réagit pas d'un pouce.

Kagami décide cette fois ci de poser le drible de la main droite. Il arrive à pleine vitesse en bas de la raquette près du panier mais cette fois ci, William reste devant lui, bien ancré sur ses appuis. Les yeux fixés sur lui, L'élève de Duke ne compte pas laisser passer son vis à vis.

-Il arrive à suivre Kagami ! Ce n'est pas un joueur international pour rien ! Réagit Koganei, lui qui apprécie le duel pour l'instant.

-C'est encore plus que ça. Annonce Riko. De part sa taille et son envergure, il empêche Kagami d'aller au dunk.

« Il est trop grand ! »

Il ressent même le problème qu'il a eu face à Murasakibara mais cette fois ci. L'homme qu'il a en face de lui est bien plus expérimenté.

Kagami commence à jouer à l'épaule contre William au poste mais ce dernier est bien trop lourd à déloger et enfoncer en direction du panier alors d'un pas fluide et rapide. Kagami tente un tir en suspension penché en arrière.

-Joli ! Il a pris assez d'espace pour pouvoir tirer !

Le membre de l'équipe Seirin décoche son tir mais le ballon se fait vite capter par l'immense main de William qui le garde dans sa paluche.

-Quoi qu'on en dise. Le basket est un sport de grand. A part quelques exceptions à l'exemple de Allen Iverson, plus t'es grand plus tu arriveras à t'en sortir.

« Ok, on a compris. Tu es très bon sur le plan défensif mais tu es grand, tu ne dois pas être très rapide » Kagami essaye de se rassurer en pensée alors qu'il donne le ballon à William.

C'est au tour du joueur Américain natif de Tokyo d'attaquer. Il se met en position de triple menace. Geste simple mais aux yeux de Kagami, terriblement intimidant. Il ne sait pas si c'est son regard sérieux ou le petit sourire qui influe sur son ressenti mais il ne sait absolument pas comment réagir.

D'un coup, Kagami s'aperçoit que son adversaire n'est plus en face de lui mais bel et bien en train de le dépasser sur sa gauche. D'un pas explosif, il rejoint William au niveau de la ligne des lancers-francs.

William passe la balle de la main droite vers son autre main avec un drible dans le dos vif. Ayant vu le geste, le rouquin tente l'interception mais William de faire de nouveau un drible dans le dos puis se remet de nouveau en direction de panier pour faire un dunk.

-Tu crois pouvoir marquer un dunk sur ma tête ?! Avec un hurlement, Kagami rejoint William en l'air, la main droite en route pour contrer la tentative de son adversaire.

Bien qu'en terme de détente, il égalise William voir même qu'il saute légèrement plus haut mais l'allonge est bien trop différente. Dans un bruit sourd, la main de William s'écrase contre l'arceau alors que le ballon traverse les filets.

Kagami retombe au sol sur les forces, dû à la force de l'impact. William reste accroché au panier quelques secondes avant de se laisser tomber au sol.

-Kagami vient de perdre sur un duel de force !

-Je vous l'avait dit, non ? C'est un monstre.

Le duel continue avec de nouveau William qui attaque. Cette fois, Kagami laisse un peu plus d'espace à son adversaire. De cette façon, même si son premier pas est vif, il pourra le voir et agir en conséquence. Absorbé par la posture de ses pieds, il ne voit pas le petit sourire sur le visage de William. Une fois de plus, il part sur sa main droite.

Kagami est content de son plan, il suit son homme avant que ses pieds ne disparaissent de sa vue. Quelques secondes après, le bruit d'un ballon qui traverse les filets sans toucher l'arceau résonne. Le rouquin découvre William en position de tir à trois points, à plusieurs pas de lui.

-Cinq à deux pour William.

« C'est impossible pour lui. Voilà la différence entre un talent du basket Japonais et celui d'un homme à la porte de la NBA » Pense Kagetora.

Un avis que partage tous les autres vu la suite du duel. Trois points, double pas, vitesse, défense. Il surclasse Kagami sur quasiment tous les aspects du basket. Seules les capacités athlétiques semblent être du même niveau. Le un contre un se termine sur un score sans appel de vingt et un à quatre en faveur de William.

-Tu aurais pu y aller doucement quand même. Soupire Riko alors qu'elle joue tranquillement avec William sur un terrain de street à la nuit tombée.

Elle s'amuse aux Lancers-francs alors que William s'occupe de lui ramener les ballons.

-C'est en se prenant des cartons qu'on devient bon. Répond simplement alors qu'il s'en va chercher ballon qui est parti au loin après un tir loupé de Riko.

-Au fait, j'ai oublié de te donner ton cadeau. En plus, il prend de la place dans mon sac.

Riko se demande bien qu'il a pu lui ramener depuis les Etats-Unis. Et elle s'aperçoit très rapidement qu'il s'agit d'un gros ours en peluche.

-J'espère que tu les apprécies toujours autant. Je me suis bien pris la honte quand je suis rentré avec au dortoir. Précise William alors qu'il donne l'objet à la demoiselle.

La jeune fille remercie l'homme en lui faisant un gros câlin.

-Tu restes combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas. Jusqu'à la fin de la coupe du monde si tu veux bien de moi. Elle hoche la tête, pour lui dire qu'elle veut bien de lui.

Riko aime beaucoup le cadeau mais pour elle. Le meilleur cadeau qu'il a pu lui faire, c'est d'être là.


	2. Calme avant la tempête

**Hello ! Voici le chapitre deux ! Ce qui était censé être juste un OS se transforme en une petite histoire. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même et dites moi ce que vous en pensez avec un petit commentaire ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son bâillement, William descend les escaliers. La chambre d'ami se trouve au deuxième étage de la maison des Aida. Juste en face de celle de Riko.

-Bonjour, c'est qu'on vient de faire une grasse matinée ?

La maitresse de maison accueille William dès qu'il pose le pied dans le salon. La main droite sous le t-shirt, en train de gratter son torse. L'autre dans ses cheveux.

-Bonjour…

La belle femme, dont Riko est le portrait craché, ricane du comportement du jeune homme. William remarque ça et s'en excuse. Il est habitué à la vie du campus, de n'être qu'entre hommes. Il fera plus attention la prochaine fois.

-Ce n'est pas bien grave. Tu te lèves tard, mauvaise nuit ?

William se permet de s'asseoir à la table en bois, juste devant le comptoir marron clair de la cuisine. Il est actuellement un peu plus de quatorze heures. L'américain met son problème de sommeil sur le décalage horaire. Alors qu'elle met la nourriture du jeune homme à réchauffer, ce dernier observe les lieux mais rien. Il ne se souvient absolument pas de cet endroit.

La maitresse de maison observe les réactions de William depuis qu'il est arrivé. Elle ne peut pas comprendre ce qu'il ressent actuellement. Revenir quelque part et n'en avoir aucun souvenir.

-Je me rappelle d'un moment quand toi et Riko étiez enfants.

La maman bienveillante ricane au moment où ce souvenir traverse sa pensée. William se demande bien ce qu'il a pu faire dans sa jeunesse pour la faire rire.

-Vous rentriez tous les deux du centre. Riko s'est précipitée sur le canapé. Tu as voulu la suivre mais tu t'es pris les pieds dans le tapis et tomber la tête la première sur le sol. Alors que je soignais ta petite bosse sur ton front, elle n'arrêtait pas de rire, j'avais cru la perdre, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer.

William sourit puis commence à attaquer le petit déjeuner que lui a préparé Kagetora avant de partir travailler au centre. Cela fait très longtemps qu'il n'a pas mangé ce genre de plat au matin.

-Ne pense pas être le bienvenu ici car tu ne te rappelles plus de rien, d'accord ? On est très heureux de t'avoir ici.

Sur ces paroles, elle s'en va s'occuper de ses affaires. La maman de Riko lui indique qu'il peut faire ce qui lui chante, tant que c'est raisonnable. Elle sort de la pièce alors qu'il termine son repas. Il pose sa tête sur le rebord de sa chaise et regarde le plafond.

-J'ai l'air aussi perdu ?

Avec un soupir, il se dirige, avec son plateau, vers les éviers. William retrousse ses manches et commence à laver sa vaisselle. Il suppose que le produit à utiliser se trouve sur le rebord en acier. Il se sert puis lave un par un les ustensiles.

-Laisse, je l'aurai fait plus tard, reproche la maman.

-Ne vous en faites pas. J'ai l'habitude de le faire au dortoir. Et puis vous m'héberger le temps que mon équipe arrive, c'est la moindre des choses. Lui répond William, qui essaye de ne rien briser.

-Tu vis seul ? Et tes parents ?

-Je vis dans le dortoir de mon université, Duke, qui se trouve en Caroline du nord. Mon père aime le soleil floridien, il vit donc à Miami.

La dame s'excuse, elle ne connait pas très bien la géographie américaine. William ricane légèrement et lui explique que c'est un peu leur Okinawa.

-Et ta maman ? Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Natsumi ?

Les mains de William s'arrêtent à cette question. Juste un court instant avant qu'il ne reprenne son activité. Mais assez longtemps pour qu'elle le remarque.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle est partie quelques mois après notre arrivée aux Etats-Unis. D'après mon père, elle ne supportait pas la vie là-bas. Je n'en sais pas plus.

-Tu n'as jamais essayé de la retrouver ?

-Non. Elle n'a jamais voulu me revoir ou essayer ou bien même y penser, pourquoi je le ferai ?

Sur ces mots, il fini de faire sa vaisselle. Sans un son de plus, il se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. La mère de Riko essaye de le retenir mais il lui annonce qu'il s'en va courir un peu. La femme reste là, à fixer la porte.

-Je suis peut-être allée un peu trop loin…

Déjà à plusieurs mètres de la maison, William sort ses écouteurs de la poche de sa veste de jogging noir. Heureusement qu'il avait déjà prévu de courir après le petit déjeuner. Mais son attitude n'a pas été la plus agréable, faudra qu'il s'excuse quand il rentrera. En mettant sa prise jack dans son téléphone, il décide de se mettre une playlist énergique pour lui changer les idées. D'un pas fluide et léger, il court d'un rythme tranquille dans les rues du quartier.

Il ne sait pas du tout où il va mais il se laisse porter par son instinct. D'un coup d'œil à gauche et à droite, il étudie les réactions autour de lui. Certains se fichent et continue leurs vies. D'autre se questionne sur sa personne, vu sa taille et sa tête, il attire les questions.

Alors qu'il ne regarde pas devant lui, la voix d'un petit garçon lui hurle de faire attention. Dans son chemin mais à sens inverse, un vélo arrive à pleine vitesse.

-Je n'ai plus de frein !

En pleine pente descendante, le moyen de transport prend de la vitesse. Dessus, un enfant d'une dizaine d'années. A quelques pas l'un de l'autre, William pose son pied gauche comme appui, bien ancré au sol. A portée de main, il se saisit du guidon avec sa main gauche, puis prend l'enfant sous son bras droit et d'un spin rapide et franc, arrive à mettre le vélo au sol. La roue qui tourne dans le vide, William possède un genou au sol et surtout, l'enfant sous le bras.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'année, qu'il suppose être la mère du petit garçon, arrive en courant.

-Tatsuya ?! Tatsuya, tu vas bien !?

La dame enlace son fils et s'assure qu'il ne possède aucune égratignure. L'enfant ne dit rien mais est surtout abasourdi par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Elle remercie du fond du cœur William d'avoir sauvé son fils avant de remarquer que le pantalon de l'homme est déchiré au niveau de sa jambe. Elle se dépêche de sortir son porte-monnaie afin de payer les frais mais William lui assure que ce n'est pas bien grave. Elle ferait mieux de faire rapidement réparer les freins du vélo. Les deux s'en vont pendant que l'enfant salue de la main William qui lui répond.

-C'était plutôt cool.

William crie de peur au moment où il s'aperçoit de la présence de Kuroko. Ce dernier lui dit bonjour avec la paille de sa boisson non loin de sa bouche. Vraiment, l'américain ne comprendra jamais cet homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Questionne William, qui s'étonne de la non présence de son sauvage d'ami.

-Je vais rejoindre Kagami au terrain de basket pas loin.

Ça répond à sa question. Ils restent là, ne se disent rien. Au moment où il compte reprendre sa course, Kuroko ouvre la bouche.

-Ça te dit de venir ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir grand-chose à faire.

-Tu peux me dire ça sans me donner l'air d'être un gros branleur ?

Kuroko lui indique que c'est par ici puis commence sa marche. William a vraiment du mal avec les gens un peu perdus comme lui.

Un ballon qui traverse les filets du panier. Voilà le bruit qui accueille William. Deux terrains dont un entouré de grillage. L'américain est surpris de voir d'aussi beaux terrain de basket de rue au japon. Il est heureux de voir que ce sport est très apprécié ici. Il le savait mais pas à ce point.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Lui demande Kagami.

-Ton pote m'a fait venir, il vit vraiment sa vie de son côté ?

-Ouais, il fait ce qu'il veut où il veut quand il le veut.

-Blake Jr. Tu veux bien faire un duel contre moi ? Kuroko défie ouvertement William qui, le rappelle-t-on, a mis une défaite cuisante à Kagami.

-T'as aucune chance, débile ! S'exclame le rouquin à l'attention de son ami.

-Oui je sais. J'ai juste envie.

-Envie de te faire démolir ? Je te comprends jamais.

William, qui s'était assis sur le banc qui était là, observe cette scène de loin. Il était sur le point de se lever avant qu'un bruit au loin n'attire leur attention. Trois amis adolescent ou jeune adulte se font harceler par une petite bande de voyou.

-Vous n'avez aucun talent. Donnez-nous le terrain et le ballon, vous ne méritez pas de jouer à ce sport.

-De quel droit ?! D'accord, vous êtes meilleurs mais on était là avant ! Tout le monde a le droit de jouer !

L'homme au sol se voit se prendre un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il suffoque et laisse rouler son ballon de basket. Le voyou à l'origine du coup, surement le chef de la bande, pose son pied sur le ballon. A ce geste, l'œil gauche de William tique légèrement.

-T'es débile. Le plus fort prend au faible, c'est comme ça que ça marche, affirme-t-il en jonglant.

-Hé. Attaque-toi à quelqu'un de ta taille.

Kuroko défie l'homme devant lui, qui fait la même taille que Kagami. Le voyou, ainsi que sa bande se moque de l'intervention de l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

-Mais quel débile ! Hurle Kagami avant de partir à la rescousse de son ami.

William se contente de regarder. Si tu es faible et perd, tu quittes le terrain, c'est aussi simple que ça. Le trois contre trois démarre. Bien que Kagami survole le match et Kuroko ne soit pas trop un boulet, le troisième larron n'est pas du tout au niveau. Il se fait attaquer par toute l'équipe adverse.

-Vas y Kimura ! Tu peux défendre sur lui ! Les amis du lycéen l'encouragent mais ça donne encore plus envie au voyou de montrer sa supériorité.

En dessous du panier et avec la supériorité physique joue du coude pour gagner le duel, littéralement. Le lycéen suffoque avec ses mains au niveau de son ventre. Son adversaire s'élance et écrase un dunk sur sa tête. Accroché au cercle, il en profite pour mettre un coup de pied en plein de visage du pauvre garçon.

-Excuse, je n'ai pas fait exprès. J'étais dans mon élan.

Avec un large sourire, il se laisse retomber au sol alors que le groupe de lycéen s'agenouille auprès de leur ami. Alors qu'il observe de loin cette scène, le téléphone de William vibre. Il regarde de qui il s'agit puis répond.

-Ouais Hayden ? J'suis dans un parc. Non pas vraiment. Vous arrivez dans trois jours ? Dans quel hôtel ? Je serai là à quartorze heures, pas de soucis. Excuse, faut que je te laisse. Ouais je t'appelle plus tard.

Il range son téléphone alors qu'il se lève de son banc, les mains dans les poches.

-Tu devrais arrêter… Tu vas t'en prendre encore plus si tu continues, Kimura…

-Ohla, un match se doit être terminé. Non seulement vous êtes nuls mais lâches également ?

Kimura se relève difficilement et décide de continuer le match. C'est à leur tour d'attaquer. Kagami marque rapidement afin d'abréger les souffrances de son coéquipier le plus rapidement possible. Plus que deux paniers.

-Et c'est parti pour un nouveau dunk surpuissant !

Sans aucun scrupule, le chef de la bande sprinte à pleine vitesse sur ce pauvre Kimura qui ne peut faire que figuration sur cette action. Le voyou saute, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais son plaisir s'arrête instantanément dès qu'il se fait contrer par un homme bien plus puissant que lui. Il retombe au sol de manière brutal vu la puissance du choc. En face de lui, William qui le regarde de toute sa hauteur, le ballon dans sa grande main.

-C'est ça ton dunk surpuissant ? J'ai eu l'impression de contrer un enfant de dix ans.

-C'est plus facile quand tu mesures quarante-huit mètres aussi, réagit Kagami.

-Sois pas jaloux.

Cette fois, c'est Kuroko qui s'approche de l'homme au sol.

-On le continue ce match ? Demande-t-il avec Kagami et William derrière lui.

Avec la promesse qu'ils leur revaudront ça, les trois racailles déguerpissent sans demander leur reste. Les trois lycéens qui ont reçus de l'aide remercie Kuroko et les autres. William s'excuse et annonce qu'il doit rentrer sinon la mère de Riko va se faire un sang d'encre.

-C'est ça, rentre chez ta belle-mère !

D'un signe de la main, il s'éloigne d'eux. Sur le chemin, il se demande bien comment il va pouvoir se faire pardonner. Des excuses ne suffiront probablement pas. Ses yeux remarquent rapidement un fleuriste, enfin une dans ce cas précis. Il décide d'acheter un bouquet pour celle qui assez gentille pour l'accueillir chez elle.

De manière très rapide, il finit par atteindre son objectif. La demeure des Aida. Il toque trois fois à la grande porte et c'est le père de Riko qui ouvre.

-Ah t'es de retour ? Les yeux de l'homme glissent sur le cadeau présent dans les mains du squatteur. C'est pour moi ?

-En réalité, c'est pour votre femme.

A ces paroles, une veine apparaît sur la tempe de l'adulte. Il l'attrape au col, malgré le fait que William soit plus grand.

-Tu oses vouloir choper ma femme sous mes yeux ?!

-C'est…pas ça…

William essaye de s'expliquer mais il doit avouer que Kagetora possède une puissante poigne. Soudainement, un coup de louche sur le poignet du maitre de maison libère le jeune homme.

-Sois pas bête, tu vois bien qu'il est trop innocent et gentil pour faire une telle chose, intervient la soi-disant conquête de William.

-Ah madame, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure ! Tenez, c'est pour vous ! S'excuse instantanément le jeune homme avec en guise de présent le fameux bouquet.

-Mais quel garçon sérieux. Tu n'avais pas à t'excuser. Je me suis aventurée dans ta vie privée, c'était maladroit de ma part. J'accepte les fleurs seulement si tu acceptes mes excuses.

William relève la tête et aperçoit le doux sourire de la femme en face de lui. Celui d'une mère aimante. Il ne peut s'empêcher de rougir face à ce spectacle. Kagetora le pointe du doigt.

-Je le savais ! Il veut ma femme ! Qu'on m'amène des ciseaux que je lui coupe ce qui lui sert d'appareil génital !

La seule femme présente sur le pas de la porte calme ce petit monde car il est l'heure de passer à table.

* * *

**Et c'est la fin ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite, mon emploi du temps étant assez chargé, je vous tiens au courant, via Twitter ou pas ! **

**Sur ce, Chword est parti ! **


End file.
